Redemption
by pastelloli
Summary: Sasuke remaja, membuat sebuah dosa dan semua terlambat ketika ia ingin menebusnya. Bertahun-tahun kemudian, pindah ke kota baru dan menjalani hidup sebagai seorang psikiater muda, dirinya dihadapkan kembali pada orang yang mirip dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Apakah Tuhan menhadirkan gadis itu untuk mengejeknya ataukah sebagai penebusan dosa yang tak tersampaikan?


Bulan sabit yang semakin tinggi menandakan semakin larutnya malam. Langit yang cerah membuat bintang terlihat berkelap-kelip bagaikan lampu natal yang berkelap-kelip. Sungguh malam yang indah untuk hari yang menyedihkan.

Berjalan agak terseok-seok, seorang gadis berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan tampilan yang berantakan berhenti di tengah jembatan. Air mata terlihat di wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambut panjang yang tak teratur dan sedikit kusut. Jika dilihat lebih teliti, seragam sekolahnya terlihat sedikit kotor dan berdebu, dasi kupu-kupu, tas dan sepatunya entah berada dimana. Ia berjalan hanya memakai kaus kaki yang sangat kotor dan bolong karena berjalan tanpa alas kaki.

Ia menatapi aliran sungai yang tenang dengan pandangan kosong. Di pikirannya sekarang ini hanyalah kenapa takdir begitu kejam padanya. Kenapa semua orang—bahkan orang yang sangat ia sukai. Ia terus berpikir, apa yang membuatnya patut dibenci. Tapi berapa kali pun ia berpikir, ia tak pernah melakukan apa-pun yang membuatnya patut dibenci. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis sekolahan yang sama dengan kebanyakan orang lainnya, lalu apa yang membuat ia patut diperlakukan dengan tidak adil?

Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang membahagiakan karena sekolah berakhir pada hari ini dengan diadakannya upacara perpisahan untuk siswa yang lulus dari sekolah menengah atas. Namun kenyataannya hari ini bukan hanya harga dirinya yang terinjak-injak lagi, tapi juga harapan miliknya telah direnggut.

Pikirannya mengosong, hatinya lelah dan seakan mati rasa terus berada dalam kesepian yang terus membuatnya sesak. Rasanya ia ingin terbebas dari semua masalah pelik kehidupan dan terbang bebas ke angkasa.

Ia pun memejamkan mata dan berdoa agar orang-orang yang telah memperlakukan dirinya dengan tidak adil mendapat ganjaran setimpal suatu hari nanti, lalu ia menaiki pembatas jembatan kemudian melompat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa bebas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** _All of the Character in Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto_

 **Rate:** M _for Mature Theme_

 **Warning:** _OOCness, Typo, mention of Suicidal_

 _ **.**_

 **REDEMPTION**

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 1 : Kenangan Masa Lalu**

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian itu bagaikan sebuah Deja vu.

Ketika itu Sasuke yang belum lama meninggalkan kampung halamannya—Amegakure, pindah ke kota yang lebih besar—Konohagakure. Saat itu pukul tujuh pagi dan jalanan Konoha sedikit macet, terutama di lampu merah. Sasuke yang masih punya waktu seminggu untuk bersantai sebelum pekerjaannya dimulai minggu depan, berencana pergi ke gym untuk berolahraga.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke melihatnya. Tak terlalu jauh, hanya terhalang oleh satu mobil, dia sedang menyeberangi jalan. Rambutnya yang panjang agak berantakan, tak tersisir rapi, poni sampingnya menutupi sebelah matanya, bibirnya yang sensual membentuk garis tipis. Seragam sekolahnya terlihat agak kusam, dia berjalan dengan bahu yang turun dan kepalanya yang sedikit tertunduk.

Lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau dan beberapa mobil mengklaksonnya karena masih berada dijalan. Dia kaget dan menoleh pada mobil yang mengklaksonnya, sebelum melanjutkan jalannya dengan setengah berlari.

Walaupun hanya sesaat, tapi Sasuke dapat melihat ekspresinya. Matanya memancarkan memancarkan seberkas kepedihan dan keputusasaan, bagaikan tak mengetahui apa arti hidupnya dalam dunia ini. Sasuke mengenalinya, dan adrenalinnya seperti menyerbu ke setiap pembuluh darah di tubuhnya. Haruna.

Suara klakson dari mobil dibelakangnya segera menyadarkannya dari dalam pikirannya dan membuat akal sehatnya kembali, lalu segera melakujkan mobilnya dengan cepat. Tapi pikirannya masih saja terganggu. Tidak mungkin gadis yang dilihatnya sedang menyeberang jalan barusan adalah Haruna yang memiliki warna rambut yang tak biasa. Sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun semenjak terakhir ia memandang gadis itu yang tengah berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk atau sedang menjadi bahan lelucon bagi teman-teman disekolah. Kini ia bukanlah lagi seorang pemuda yang memakai seragam sekolah dan mempunyai emosi yang tidak stabil serta meledak-ledak. Masa-masa itu sudah lama ditinggalkannya dan ia telah memulai dari awal sebagai pria dewasa yang memiliki tanggung jawab dan emosi yang stabil. Akan tetapi, melihat sekilas ekspresi gadis itu membuatnya seperti terseret kembali pada kenangan masa lalu yang terasa baru saja terjadi kemarin.

Lalu, pikirannya kembali pada realitas yang sebenarnyya terjadi, Haruna sudah lama menghilang dari eksistensi dunia ini, bersamaan dengan titik balik dari kehidupannya yang dia mulai kembali. Tapi, dengan kejadian di tempat penyebrangan tadi, membuat Sasuke kembali menyadari, betapa Haruna masih sanggup untuk membuat jantungnya berdebar dan membuat pikirannya kalut.

...

Haruna dan Sasuke, mereka satu sekolah dan satu angkatan tapi tidak pernah satu kelas. Mereka juga bukan teman, kekasih ataupun musuh. Hubungan antara keduanya sulit untuk diartikan. Mereka punya satu kondisi yang menghubungkan keduanya. Mereka sama-sama mempunyai masalah di rumah.

Sasuke Uchiha, yang merupakan anak bungsu dari kedua bersaudara, kini menjadi anak tunggal setelah kakaknya meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Kehidupan rumah tangga keluarga Uchiha yang tadinya harmonis dan hangat berubah menjadi dingin. Ayahnya yang menaruh harapan banyak pada anak sulungnya tak rela melihat kematiaan anak kebanggaannya tersebut dan selalu beranggapan bahwa Sasuke tak sebanding dengan kakaknya—Itachi.

Sasuke yang juga sangat menyayangi kakaknya menayalahkan kematiannya karena sang ayah sangat membuat kakaknya tertekan dan mempunyai hobi balapan hingga akhirnya meninggal di arena balap.

Sang ibu yang tak berdaya hanya bisa melihat suami dan anaknya bertengkar tanpa mampu berbuat apa-apa. Rumah tangga yang harmonis hancur bersama kepergian putra sulungnya. Semenjak itu Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang acuh, emosional serta pembangkang.

Sementara Haruna terlahir dalam keluarga yang serba kekurangan. Terlebih dengan ibu tirinya yang sering mabuk-mabukan kerap kali melakukan kekerasan fisik maupun verbal terhadapnya hingga Harunan menjadi pribadi yang rendah diri. Terlebih lagi segala ejekan yang dilontarkan padanya karena memiliki warna rambut yang aneh—pink.

Mereka berdua sering menghabiskan waktu di atap sekolah yang paling jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa lainnya. Mereka hanya duduk dan menikmati keberadaan satu sama lainnya. Tak pernah ada kata yang terlontar dari mereka karena mereka saling mengerti bahwa yang mereka cari adalah ketenangan dan kedamaian.

...

Berita di buletin siang itu tergolong singkat, hanya mengabarkan bahwa menurut seorang teman kerja part timenya, seorang gadis menghilang dan diperkirakan bunuh diri di sungai karena putus asa dengan kekerasan yang didapat dari ibu tirinya dan hingga kini jasadnya belum ditemukan.

Jantung Sasuke rasanya berhenti saat melihat berita tersebut di televisi, nafasnya pun tertahan tanpa sadar. Ia tahu gadis itu dan apa yang terjadi pada saat hari diperkirakannya gadis itu bunuh diri.

Itu adalah hari kelulusan. Hari dimana ia meluapkan seluruh amarahnya yang terpendam dan alih-alih malah menyakiti gadis yang selalu menemaninya dalam diam saat jam istirahat. Dalam keadaan kalut, ia berpikir bahwa satu kejadian kecil tak akan berpengaruh dan tidak membuat banyak perbedaan dalam kehidupan seorang gadis yang sejak awal sudah hancur.

Masih jelas dalam benaknya, tatapan gadis itu yang memohon dan sorot mata yang memperlihatkan kekecewaan yang mendalam sambil menangis saat menatapnya.

Dirinya lah yang telah membunuh gadis itu, Sasuke secara tak langsung menjadi pembunuh Haruna.

Sadar akan perbuatannya yang tak berbeda dengan ayahnya yang membuat Itachi meninggal. Ia hanya mementingkan ego sendiri dan tak memikirkan orang lain. Bukan hanya ia orang yang menderita di dunia ini, mungkin gadis itu lebih menderita dari dirinya hingga memutuskan untuk menyerah pada takdir.

Tenggelam dalam rasa bersalah dan terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya menebus dosa, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk menolong orang-orang yang mempunyai masalah sepertinya. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang psikiater.

 **TBC**

...

Holaa..! Salam kenal buat semuanya, winna disini.. udah lama gak bikin fiksi (biasanya publish di fandom tetangga) dan cuma jadi silent reader doang, ternyata setelah publish lagi rasanya deg-degan.

Mungkin publish chapter terbarunya nanti agak molor, karna disibukan sama _real world._ Rasanya jadi rindu masa-masa sekolah karna banyak waktu luang dan bikin fiksi dengan bebas.

Well, gak banyak deh cuap-cuapnya, ntar pada bosen lagi..

Akhir kata, Adieu~

Dan jangan lupa review ya.. ;)


End file.
